battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Needle
' '''Needle (Needy)' is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island. She was on the Squashy Grapes until she was eliminated in Episode 7, Ironically she had slapped various people 13 times before she was eliminated , which would cause the TLC to become full for the first time. She is known to dislike the name Needy, slapping those who refer to her by the moniker. She started the catchphrase "Awww, Seriously?" which newbie David would carry on after her elimination. The first time she is called "Needy" is episode in episode 4 when Leafy asks if she thinks non-existent Icy (Ice Cube) is mad at her, prone to slapping after being called Needy. Needle is also known to have a slight crush upon Coiny. friends=ice cube bubble woody teardrop leafy tennis ball coiny enemies=match pencil flower pin blocky snowball firey Needle is competing in Season 2 . Trivia *Needle has said "Awww, Seriously?" more times than any other contestant, excluding David. *Needle is the contestent which was eliminated with the closest amount of votes: 5 < 6 *Needle has a habit of slapping people when they call her "Needy" (example: Episodes 2-6, 8, 14, and 20). *Apart from Firey and Coiny, Needle has slapped the most times. *Needle is the thinnest contestant after David (excluding his head). *Needle has slapped 18 times in season 1. **In season 1, Needle slapped Leafy (6 times), Pencil (1 time), Coiny (3 times), The Speaker (4 times), Eraser (1 time) Pin (1 time), Ice Cube (1 time), and Firey (1 time). **However, she didn't slap Flower, Spongy, Blocky, Woody, Teardrop, Golf Ball, Snowball, Match, Pen, Tennis Ball, David, Rocky, or Bubble. *Before being sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber, she tried to explain why she didn't like being called "Needy." *Needle has slapped 5 times after finding out she was eliminated. **She has slapped 13 times before finding out she has been eliminated. *It is still unknown why she hates being called Needy. *Most of Needle's dialogue is recycled. *Needle is the only contestant who has been up for elimination twice in a row in BFDIA. *Needle is the only contestant to not be eliminated via lasers (if counting rejoining Cake at Stake) First person to get 10 or more votes. *Leafy slapped Needle 1 time. Gallery Needle 3.png Needle Slap.png Needle 4.png Needle 5.png Needle's Promo Pic.png|Needle's icon for rejoining the game. Needle_Icon.png|Needle's body 993.jpg|Needle is about to slap Pencil. Needle 6.png Needle 7.png Needle 9.png Needle 8.png Needle swiching teams.png Needleelimination.png Poorlycleansedneedy.PNG Messedupneedleteardrop.PNG|Needle and Teardrop Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Leafy's Alliance Category:Alliances Category:Arms and Legs Category:Single Team Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:No-Name Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Gray Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Favorite's Category:Girls Category:Object Category:Eliminated Before Merge S1 Category:Contestant In BFDI Series Category:team squashy grapes* Category:team W.O.A.H bunch Category:team team no-name* Category:teardrop s' alliance Category:pranks of blocky's funny doings international Category:Multiple Teams Category:Teams Category:Slapping Category:Needle Category:Needy Category:Pointy Category:In one interaction